The present invention relates to a portable thermos receptacle.
Portable thermos receptacles each have a receptacle main body provided with a heat-insulating section defined between an inner shell and an outer shell, and a cover removably applied to an opening of the receptacle main body. Such thermos receptacles are roughly divided into two types, i.e. those with handles and those without handles. Generally, many of large-capacity thermos receptacles, which have large barrel diameters, are of the type with handles considering handleability, for example, when the receptacle is carried and when the content in the receptacle is poured out.
Meanwhile, thermos receptacles having relatively small capacities are frequently of the type with no handles for convenience"" sake, because they can be formed to have diameters such that the receptacles can be gripped with hands by the barrels. Further, such relatively small-capacity thermos receptacles in many cases have smooth barrel surfaces with no protrusion or recess due to difficulty in molding and the like, and also they are formed to have a cylindrical shape which reduces from the bottom toward the top or from the middle part of the barrel toward the top or bottom.
Accordingly, these thermos receptacles involve problems in that the receptacle is likely to slip when it is held with the hand by the barrel to pour the content of the receptacle out of it; and that, if the capacity of the receptacle is to be increased slightly, the height of the receptacle is increased rather than the barrel diameter, so that the center of gravity shifts greatly between the position when the receptacle is full and the position when the receptacle is empty to make it difficult to handle the receptacle unless the barrel of the receptacle is gripped at an appropriate position depending on the center of gravity in each occasion.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a portable thermos receptacle which hardly slips even if it is held with the hand by the barrel and which can be handled easily even if the center of gravity shifts greatly.
The portable thermos receptacle according to the present invention has a receptacle main body containing an inner shell, an outer shell and a heat-insulating section defined between the inner shell and the outer shell; and a cover removably applied to an opening of the receptacle main-body; the outer shell having non-slip means over a zone covering both a center of gravity when the thermos receptacle is full and a center of gravity when the thermos receptacle is empty.
Accordingly, the gripping position when the thermos receptacle is carried or when the content of the receptacle is poured out or drunk can be clarified by the presence of the non-slip means, and the thermos receptacle can be gripped always at the center of gravity, facilitating handling of the receptacle.
The non-slip means is suitably used in a cylindrical thermos receptacle which reduces gradually toward the top or bottom. Further, the non-slip means is a recess, ridge or corrugated portion which is formed on the outer shell or a synthetic resin non-slip member attached to the outer shell. This non-slip member has ribs or protrusions on the surface.